


Friends against the rest of the world

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, Children's Stories, Fighting, Fights, Middle School, School, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: This is about a typical day on earth-school for the Atlas-Kids. Not.It's gonna be revealed why Kyle had a black eye in the episode "the Acxa incidence"





	Friends against the rest of the world

**Author's Note:**

> After almost two months here is the next part. 
> 
> I already know this won't get much attantion because there is no interesting tag *at all* XD
> 
> But for all the hard core fans: Here is part 13. 
> 
> PiT: During "The Acxa incidence" and thus 15 after season 7
> 
> Also Thanks to my genious beta: bev_crusher1971

Visiting earth school always meant stress for the children of the Atlas-school. On the Atlas there were three classes. In the first class were the children from six to nine. In the second class were the children from nine to twelve and the third class was visited by the kids from 13 to 17. The transfer between first and second grade was very fluid and decided by the child’s level of knowledge. On the Atlas Kyle, Elfor, Andrea and Laura were all in the same class.

On earth the Atlas-kids got split up and put into classes with same aged students. Laura was alone in her class. All her friends were in different classes. Kyle and Elfor visited third grade, Andrea fourth grade and York and his friends were in seventh grade, one year above Laura.

The so called space-kids weren’t much liked by their fellow students on earth. They usually were isolated in class and ignored during recess. They didn’t mind and just huddled together in their usual groups, doing what they usually did.

~~~oOo~~~

Laura stood together with her new friends. Ever since the small fight a few weeks ago, she was a member of York’s gang. The gang stood at the basketball hoop and threw the ball from time to time, blocking it from use by the earth-kids. It really annoyed the earth-kids but no-one was brave enough to talk to the gang of six Galran boys, one hybrid Galra girl and three other alien boys around age 13 and 14.

“This is the only nice thing of staying on earth,” York said and took a deep breath, enjoying the warm sun on his face.

“Yeah, fresh air and sun is the best,” Laura agreed. “I’m just happy we landed in winter this time. Then you can actually be outside without dying.”

Her friends agreed and Dylir, another Galra from their group, passed her the basketball. She bounced the ball a couple of times before preparing to jump and throw the ball, when she heard a familiar voice screaming. She immediately dropped the ball and looked for her cousin.

“Laura?” York asked irritated.

“Sorry. Gotta look.” She didn’t really finish her sentence and just ran off.

She ran over the schoolyard and saw Kyle getting held by two eighth graders. He was lifted off the ground, kicked and screamed. Across them stood another boy and in front of him laid Elfor on the floor.

“Just shut up, freak. This isn’t even about you,” one of the boys holding him said.

“Marcus! You lay a finger on Elfor and I rip you to shreds!” Kyle shouted.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Marcus brushed the threat off.

Marcus was relatively tall for his age, had short blond hair and wore expensive clothes. Everyone knew that Marcus and his friends loved bullying other students to demonstrate their power. They loved picking on the weak and bullying the Atlas-kids in particular. They kept their distance to York and his gang as well as other bigger groups. But with Elfor they definitely had found one of the weakest Atlas-kids. Elfor’s parents were both strong and independent leaders but Elfor was just a child that got pampered by his parents, hated fighting and rather talked than fought.

The Atlas-kids, especially all of them that were part or completely alien, had it hard on earth. Most children heard stories from their parents that aliens were evil creatures and thus the alien-kids got bullied and excluded.

Together with Laura, a bunch of other kids slowly gathered around them and cheered for Marcus. Even though there were quite some Atlas-kids around, no-one stepped in, fearing they would be next.

Laura quickly scanned the situation and Kyle. Her cousin was pissed. His scleras had turned light yellow and he had grown fangs and claws. The last time she had seen him this angry was… never actually. In that moment Marcus bowed down to Elfor and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. With an evil grin he pulled on Elfor’s earring, threatening to rip it out.

That was enough for Laura. She launched forward with a scream and punched Marcus in the face. Marcus dropped Elfor and fell to the ground cursing.

“Bitch!” he shouted and spit out a tooth. “You gotta pay for this.”

Kyle finally managed to free himself from the other guys by kicking them in the balls, and jumped onto Marcus as he tried to get back on Laura. It was a short fight between them that ended with Kyle biting Marcus and Marcus punching Kyle in the face. Again Laura jumped in on the fight that ended even quicker this time with a teacher stepping in. The teacher asked who started the fight and the two parties blamed the others, resulting in all six of them getting taken to the principals office.

On their way there, Laura hissed to Elfor that he should stop crying and they would tell everyone that Marcus had tried to steal Kyle’s lunch money. This way Kyle would have less trouble for attacking and Elfor was out.

While the teacher was inside telling the principal what had happened from their point of view, Laura built up in front of Marcus and his crew.

“Listen, Punks,” she hissed, “you pick on Elfor again and you get more trouble than a punch in the face and a small bite.”

“You bitch punched out one of my teeth!” Marcus hissed back.

Laura let out her deepest growl and put her foot down on the armrest beside him. The older boy flinched.

“You tried to steal Kyle’s lunch money, got it? And because of that I stepped in after you punched him. Understood?” She asked menacing.

The three boys nodded and with a smile Laura stepped back to her two friends, sitting on a bench across from the boys. Elfor, who was a little taller than Kyle, held his friend’s face and cautiously wiped away the blood from Kyle’s lip. He must have bitten down on it during the fight.

“Is your head alright?” She asked her cousin.

“Yeah, could be worse.” Kyle muttered. “But I guess I get a black eye. It feels like it.”

Shortly after, their parents arrived, three very concerned mothers and two irritated fathers. They only had to wait a few moments until the children and their parents got called into the principals large office and the children were asked to take a seat and their parents to stand behind them.

“Where’re Mamá or Dad?” Laura asked Keith whispering.

“They’re busy and couldn't come,” he explained.

“Mr McClain,” principal Erwin Stoertebecker silenced Keith, “when you’re done, we can start.”  
“Of course, Sir. Excuse me,” the black paladin apologized and thought about correcting this man, that is was Commander McClain.

Lotor, who had taken a closer look of his son, was rather annoyed at this point and asked, “Why are we even here?”

“Good question, Mr…” the principal stopped and look up Elfor’s family name in his files, “Mr of Daibazzal?” His expression was really confused but seeing Lotor, a man about 7 foot tall, with long white hair and violet skin, he didn’t really bother and just continued, “Our teacher, Mr Mayer, was in charge during recess today and got informed by a student that some of the… external students, were fighting with three of our regulars. Elfor of Daibazzal, Kyle McClain and Laura Holt, as well as Marcus Johnson, Kelvin Hopkins and Dylan Young to be clear here.”

The three boys looked very bumped out and even though they were all 14 they didn’t dare to speak up against Laura, a twelve-year-old.

“I for that matter, would now like to know what has happened exactly,” the principal ended.

Mrs Hopkins started to clamor even before any of the children had a chance, “Isn’t it obvious, Mr Stoertebecker? Those aliens ganged up on our poor boys and beat them up! That brat kicked my Kelvin’s knee so hard, he maybe has to stop playing soccer!”

“That’s not true!” Kyle shouted back. “I didn’t kick Kelvin’s knee. It’s not my fault he’s too stupid to fall down!”

“Kyle!” Keith hissed and put a hand down on his sons shoulder. “Mrs Hopkins, I-”

“Oh stop it,” Mrs Johnson jumped in on the conversation, “isn’t it evidence enough that this kid speaks up so disrespectful against an adult like that? There seems to be no manners at all in these brats. They should be kicked out of school!”

“Kyle would be respectful if you were too!” Laura growled.

As Mrs Johnson just wanted to say something else again, Lotor cut her off, “One more disrespectful word against my son or his friends and I-”

“Lotor, stop!” Keith held him back. “The kids should tell what happened. Just accusing one another won’t help anyone.”

The principal nodded and it was decided for Marcus to start. For now he was the biggest victim, with the bite wound and the lost tooth.

“Alright,” he muttered and exchanged a look with Laura. Her eyes dared him to tell anything but the thing they had agreed on earlier. He took a deep breath and said, “We pushed the little runt-”

“Marcus!” the principal said sharp.

“Kyle. Whatever,” murmured the blond boy. “We pushed Kyle against the wall to get his lunch money.”

His mother let out a shocked gasp, “But, sweetheart, why? You did get money from me just yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I bought sweets from that,” Marcus said.

The principal gave the word to Kyle and the boy continued were Marcus had let off. “They pushed me against the wall. I only bit him to get rid of him. But then he punched me and Laura came and punched him again to get him off of me.”

Laura and Elfor, as well as the three boys agreed with him.

“But why?” Mrs Young asked.

“Those stupid space-kids have everything!” Kelvin barked. “All the coolest clothes, newest phones and stuff. They think they’re something better just because they’re usually in space!”

“Not true, Idiot!” Laura barked. “You just love to bully the ones that are weaker than you so you can feel strong!”

“It is clear that those brats ganged up on our sons!” Mrs Hopkins ranted.

Now Keith lost it and shouted, “Do you really think two nine-year-old boys and a twelve-year-old girl ganged up on three 14-year-old boys? Are you delusional? This is the most insane thing I’ve ever heard. Are you even listening to yourself?”

Everyone was quite surprised about Keith’s outburst. Lotor put a hand down on his shoulder and even Kyle and Laura tried to calm him down. The three mother’s were clearly not prepared for something like that.

For a minute a heavy silence filled the office before the principal said, “Well, it is true that we had trouble with bullying from Marcus and his friends in the past, making me believe the story with the lunch money. Kudos to you by the way, Marcus, for instantly telling the truth and not lying around for hours. But I have to put out consequences. All six of you are expelled from school for the rest of the day.”

The three mothers started to rant and rave immediately. Their little angels couldn't be expelled because of such a thing and it was the space-kids fault anyway for not giving them their money and these alien-brats should be kicked out of this school completely.

Keith and Lotor didn’t even bother with these impossible mothers and just left with their kids.

Lotor took Elfor right home. Keith on the other hand had to go to the hospital. He had been on his way there anyway and thought it would be good for Laura to finally see her Mom.

Acxa had crashed a week ago and Veronica had visited her several times during this time. She had taken Laura with her once or twice, but she had never allowed her daughter to enter the room.

He would take her in with him. She had helped her cousin after all. She deserved to see her Mom.


End file.
